


I got troubles enough

by syusuke



Series: Batfamily short fics [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Loss, hurt Cass, hurt tim, reaching out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: It only took a quick glance to check out the small flat. He wasn’t here.She turned a small lamp on to examine the papers on his desk, when the monitor in front of her came alive. No image, just a voice.“Why do you come here, when you know I got troubles enough?”





	

She swiftly slid through the open window. The flat appeared empty, at the very least no lights were on. It was exactly what she had expected to find. The middle of the night wasn’t usually a time when any of them were at home sleeping. But she knew that Red wasn’t patrolling, since big B had forbidden it. He wasn’t at Titan’s Tower either. Which she honestly understood, she wouldn’t want to stay there as well. First Superboy and now he lost Bart too and Steph… she didn’t want to think about it. The thought alone made her cringe and struggle to steady her breathing.

It only took a quick glance to check out the small flat. He wasn’t here.

She turned a small lamp on to examine the papers on his desk, when the monitor in front of her came alive. No image, just a voice.

“Why do you come here, when you know I got troubles enough?”

She noticed the red light blinking on the webcam and started signing furiously.

_Everyone is looking for you. Richard is worried. Alfred doesn’t stop cooking. Where are you?_

A deep sigh was followed by silence.

_Please, Tim. I miss you. I… Stephanie.. I’m sad too._

The line shut down, instead there appeared a map. A red dot was frozen in place on her exact location. The roof then. Of course.

She climbed out through the window again and quickly passed the four stories to the roof. It was dark up here too. She purposefully landed quite a bit harder than she had to. So she wasn’t surprised when a young man emerged from the shadows and signed for her to come closer. There was no hesitation on her part. For the first time since she heard the news about Stephanie’s death, she let go. It felt like falling apart. It hurt more than any physical pain she ever had to endure.

Tim pulled her into a tight hug. He didn’t try to hide his tear-streaked face or the sorry state of his appearance. He had no idea how long they stood in that embrace and just cried silently. At some point he had to let go though, his legs were too shaky to keep standing. His knees gave out and he sunk to the floor.

_“I’m sorry, Cass. I didn’t mean to.. to shut you out. It’s just too much. I don’t know anymore… I just don’t.”_

Cass kneeled down before him too. She tapped his chin lightly, so he would look at her. Her smile was obviously fake, not reaching her eyes.

_Need you. Only you understand. Stay?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm struggling to write long stories right now, so I decided to take some random prompts from tumblr and write something short each day. This is the start for the batfamily I guess :-)
> 
> I love Tim Drake soooo much. So it's probably gonna be him with one or more of his siblings for the most part.


End file.
